This invention relates generally to the art of painting, and more particularly, to a paint can holder to be used for painting sloped ferric-material housings, such as tin roofs, and metal storage tanks.
Supporting paint buckets on tin roofs has long been a problem for painters inasmuch as one cannot used such common devices as skags or spurs as are depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 989,104 to Anderson, 3,017,152 to Alpaugh, and German Patent No. 568,264. Often painters of tin roofs will simply hold paint cans in their hands the whole time, only being able to put the paint cans down when they come off the roofs. Painters of tin roofs will often attach two ladders end-to-end with rope and then drape the ladders over opposite sides of a peak of a roof. In such a situation it is possible to set a paint can down between ladder rungs, however, the paint can is then on an angle and paint can spill from the can where the roof is steep.
Several suggestions have been made for supporting paint cans on tin roofs in the past. In U.S. Pat. No. 789,034 to Jones a paint-can holder is wedged between two standing seams, or V-grooves as they are commonly called. In U.S. Pat. No. 789,640 to Wainwright, a paint-can holder is clamped onto one standing seam. Although both of these methods appear to be useful, they are not in common usage, probably because they are complicated and expensive to build and because they are difficult to move from one place to another on a roof. In this respect, when one uses either of these systems he, or someone else, must hold the paint bucket while the paint-bucket holder is being moved. A paint-bucket holder for painting tin roofs, metal tanks, and the like, must be easily movable, and cannot disturb the integrity of the surface on which it is supported. It is an object of this invention to provide such a paint-bucket holder.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a paint-bucket holder which can not only be used for tin roofs, but which can also be used for painting large tanks and ships.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a paint-bucket holder which is relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive to construct and to use.